myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Koa'ki Meiru Deck
The Koa'ki Meiru (KM) were first released in Raging Battle as an answer to many of the top dark and light Meta decks. They gained more support in the subsequent packs, gaining power and more effects. After Absolute Powerforce is released in the TCG, KM's may finally deck their place as a competitive deck. All of the KM's which have been released so far have included a symbol present on the Iron Core of Koa'ki Meiru, the trump card that, if you do not draw it, will cause a quick loss. Most of the Koa'ki Meiru have to reveal a monster in your hand with the same type/attribute, or send a Core. If you do not, that monster is destroyed. This is the main turnoff of Koa'ki Meiru, turning many duelists away. Play Styles The KM have a couple of play styles. As of now, the only competitive uses for some of the Koa'ki Meiru monsters are splashing them in with other stun decks, such as KM Guardian in a Rock Stun deck. The main two others that basically can function by themselves, are a light/dark counter and an agressive version of them. Light/Dark Counter The point of this style of play is to change the opponent's monsters into ones with the light or dark type, such as DNA Transplant, so that the effects of the Koa'ki Meiru can activate. After that, you just have to make sure that your KM's don't get blown up by their own effects. Reccomened Cards: Koa'ki Meiru Beetle-''Stops attacks if a Light/Dark is special summoned'' Koa'ki Meiru Boulder-''Gets any Koa'ki Meiru or a Core if needed and it can be revealed for Guardian'' Koa'ki Meiru Doom-''Stops Light/Dark effects like JD'' Koa'ki Meiru Drago-''Stops any Light/Dark Specials'' Koa'ki Meiru Guardian-''Stops ANY effects, Is like a Doom Caliber Knight, that can choose when to activate'' Koa'ki Meiru Maximus-''Most powerful Koa'ki Meiru, cost is steep because of the Core removal, but makes up for it with its DAD like effect'' Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand-''Stops effects of the light/dark attack target, such as any flip effects'' Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord-''Is a Celestia for Koa'ki Meiru, and you will normally end up removing the monster you tributed'' Koa'ki Meiru Speeder-''Helps to draw more in conjunction with Tornado'' Koa'ki Meiru Tornado-''Great card to bring out unexpectedly: also it doesn't have to reveal or send at the end phase'' Koa'ki Meiru Valafar-''Pure Beatstick, Trample and not destroyed by traps for only 1 tribute! Also food for Doom'' Koa’ki Meiru Urnight-''Is a summoner monk for KM, makes the deck come together and work'' Iron Core of the Koa'ki Meiru-''For obvious Reasons...'' Core Compression-''Draw card for the KM's'' Iron Core Armor-''Can be used as a protection by sending instead of a core at the end phase'' Core Blaster-''Turns any Koa'ki Meiru into a Catastor for light and darks'' Iron Core Immidiate Disposal-''Helps get cores into your hand fast'' DNA Transplant-''Main point of this deck, stop light/darks (Hint: You should probably choose dark so your opponent can't send an honest during an attack)'' DNA Checkup-''The Koa'ki Meiru have 4 attributes within their numbers, it will be hard for your opponent to guess right'' The reason I did not add some of the archtype specific spells or traps is because they rely on cores, and it is a matter of opinion on whether you use them or not. (I personally do, and they work great) Agressive Koa'ki Meiru The point of this version of Koa'ki Meiru is to focus on the effects that do not rely on Light or Darks, and also helping them to swarm and keep control of the game. Most of the monsters in this deck have at least 2-3 other monsters that they can reveal at the end phase. (Some are the same as above) Koa'ki Meiru Boulder-''Gets any Koa'ki Meiru or a Core if needed and it can be revealed for Guardian'' Koa'ki Meiru Guardian-''Stops ANY effects, Is like a Doom Caliber Knight, that can choose when to activate'' Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord-''Is a Celestia for Koa'ki Meiru, and you will normally end up removing the monster you tributed'' Koa’ki Meiru Urnight-''Is a summoner monk for KM, makes the deck come together and work'' Koa'ki Meiru Full-Barrier-A good card to set if you can't seem to have protection for any other KM's in your hand. Also food for Seapanther Koa'ki Meiru Seapanther-Good to recycle any spells Iron Core of the Koa'ki Meiru-''For obvious Reasons...'' Core Compression-''Draw card for the KM's'' Iron Core Armor-''Can be used as a protection by sending instead of a core at the end phase'' Iron Core Immidiate Disposal-''Helps get cores into your hand fast'' This is the better deck to have the other cards cause this is where you almost always have a core! 'Diamond Core Variant' Diamond Core is a Koa'ki Meiru / Absolute Zero / Destiny Hero hybrid deck. The focus on the deck is to get a consistent draw engine via the Destiny Hero Engine, Core Compression and the Koa'ki Meiru Sea Panter / Diamond Dude combo, which can send Core Compression to the top of the deck and, with Diamond Dude's effect, activating Compression for free draws. Once you send enough Koa'ki Meirus and Destiny Heroes to the Graveyard, Miracle Fusion can Summon Elemental Hero Absolute Zero with the WATER Koa'ki Meirus Ice, Hydro Barrier and Sea Panther itself, or Gaia with Urnight, Boulder, Rooklord and Bergzak. Since you'll be using Destiny Heroes which are all Warrior-types, Bergzak and Rooklord can be used too, and Urnight can be used to search for the combo. Finally, Maximus can be used due to your insane draws, which will probably always give you the Iron Cores you need. Recommended cards are: Koa'ki Meiru Boulder Koa'ki Meiru Urnight Koa'ki Meiru Sea Panther Koa'ki Meiru Rooklord Koa'ki Meiru Urnight Koa'ki Meiru Ice Koa'ki Meiru Hydro Barrier Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude Destiny Hero - Fear Monger Elemental Hero Stratos Elemental Hero Ocean Miracle Fusion Core Compression Destiny Draw Koa'ki Meriu Over Power Zombie This deck is the end result of what I got in testing endless amount of koa'ki meiru decks. The Zombie koa'ki Meiru deck. This deck is based on koa'ki meriu ghoulgulate. And it's ability to keep koa'ki meiru monsters alive. This is also one way to over come the weakness of koa'ki merius of having no hand because ghoulate can keep koa'ki meirus alive from there own effects as well. This is some cards you will need in the deck. koa'ki meiru ghoulungulate x 2 koa'ki meiru boulder x 3 (great card to pull out urnight) koa'ki meriu urnight x 3 koa'ki meiru crasader x 3 koa'ki meiru maximus x 1 koa'ki meiru valifar x 1 ( or a rooklord maybe both if wanted) mezuki x 1 pyramid turtle x 2 ( no more because it will make it hard to use core cards) core transport unit (to dump koa'ki meiru monsters into the grave and get out a iron core) core over clock x 3 core blast x 2 ( This card is great) koa'ki meiru beat down this deck is the tournament deck that i have been using almost since koa'ki meiru came out. i find it extremely effective as a beatdown/swarmer style deck, it is based off of rooklord and urnight alowing for rapidly getting out the stronger monsters. monsters: Koa'ki meiru urnight x 3 koa'ki meiru sandman x 2 (anti trap great card to save your monsters from cards like dimensional prison or trap hole) Koa'ki meiru crusader x 2 (to recycle koa'ki monsters from the grave back into yourt hand) koa'ki meiru ghoulungate x 2 koa ki'meiru boulder x 2 koa'ki meiru guardian x 2 (negates opponets monsters effects) koa'ki meiru sea panther x 2 (recycles spell cards) koa'ki meiru rooklord x 1 koa'ki meiru valfar x 1 koa'ki meiru prototype x 2 the wicked dreadroot x1 spells: iron core of koa'ki meiru x 3 iron core armor x 2 iron core specimen lab x 2 urgent sythesis x 2 core transpot unit x 1 core overclock x 1 koa'ki meiru initialize x 1 traps: Nega-ton corepanel x 2 reconed power x 2 core blast x 2 core reinforcement x 1 iron core luster x 2